Sueños del futuro
by nittasayuri
Summary: Extrañas teorías de viajes del alma a través del tiempo y dimensiones, encuentro entre los descedientes de los guerreros mas poderosos del universo. Es un fic de Mirai Trunks x Pan. Dejad comentarios XDDD, no soy muy buena para los summary,disculpas xD


**Disclaimer : Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama,así como todos sus personajes. Este fic tiene un fin puramente recreacional.**

**Capítulo 1 : Primera travesía**

El tedio se cernía sobre la clase en esa calurosa mañana de primavera, la voz de la profesora llegaba tan sólo como un murmullo a los oídos de la joven Saiyan que era toda una maestra en el arte de la abstracción, no sabía como pudo ceder a estudiar la carrera de empresariales,quizás por complacer a sus padres, pero ahora se lamentaba de haberlo hecho,eso de estudiar desde luego no iba con su naturaleza.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese estado semicatatónico hasta que fue sacada de su ensimismamiento por una voz que conocía perfectamente.

Pan.

¡Eh!. ¿Qué? - dijo la muchacha volviendo su cabeza para focalizar la cara del dueño de la voz. Se trataba de Daeron, el simpático chico moreno que iba tras ella desde hacía varios meses. Era un chico moreno de tez blanca, con unos hermosos ojos azules tras sus cuidadas gafas de pasta. Le parecía un chico agradable e interesante, pero no estaba interesada en tener ninguna aventura romántica con él, pues sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a otra persona.

Ya ha acabado la clase – dijo el estudiante con una sonrisa.

Gracias Daeron – respondió Pan mientras recogía sus cosas de mala gana.

Pan se colgó su bandolera del hombro y se dirigió hacía la cafetería donde había quedado con Bra, cuando de repente Daeron llegó a su lado con una acalorada cara.

Pan, no vayas tan rápido.

Perdona Daeron –Pan no había pensado en que nadie pudiera seguirla por lo que no adaptó su paso al de los humanos normales.

No pasa nada Pan.- el joven miró a la guerrera directamente a los ojos y se ruborizó – Pan, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo al cine esta tarde.

Verás Daeron, yo esta tarde he quedado con Bra para que me ayude con los ejercicios de dirección financiera, así que quizás en otra ocasión – dijo Pan con una forzada sonrisa, pues le sabía mal mentir a una persona que mostraba tanto interés por cortejarla, era la enésima vez que intentaba quedar con ella y que le rechazaba, pero no quería hacerle daño.

De acuerdo,en otra ocasión – dijo el estudiante con un gran fastidio dibujado en su cara para mayor remordimiento para la menos de los Son.

Bueno Daeron, me tengo que ir, llevo un poco de prisa, en otro momento hablamos – dijo Pan volviendo la espalda al fastidiado chico.

Llegó a la cafetería donde Bra ya se encontraba repantigada en una silla leyendo una revista por no variar.

Llegas tarde – dijo la jovial voz de Bra sin levantar la vista de la revista.

Lo sé, lo siento Bra.

¿Qué ha sido esta vez?.

Daeron – dijo Pan mientras sacaba su cuaderno de Dirección financiera de la bandolera.

¿Otra vez?. Ese chico no ceja en su empeño de tener una cita contigo – dijo Bra mientras se reía dejando ver sus perlados y perfectos dientes.

¡Bra!. Por favor, no te rías,estoy en un serio aprieto. No se que hacer ya – dijo la morena con un visible fastidio.

Es muy fácil, dile la verdad de una vez, no le des mas excusas, dile que no te interesa y punto – dijo Bra mirando a Pan intensamente con una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada como una grotesca mueca en su cara, herencia sin duda de su padre.

¡Ay Bra!. Tú lo ves muy fácil, que estás acostumbrada a rechazar a miles de chicos. Sin embargo para uno que se interesa por mi después de mucho tiempo. - dijo con cierta amargura la joven Saiyan – ¡Pero que narices estoy diciendo!. Sí,a mi nunca me han interesado los chicos.

Ninguno, excepto uno – dijo escuetamente la hija de Vegeta y Bulma.

¡Bra!. Eso ha sido un golpe bajo – dijo Pan verdaderamente alarmada.

Lo siento Pan, pero es la verdad, por mucho que trates de evitarlo, el hecho sigue estando ahí, estás enamorada de mi hermano.

¡Y tú de mi tío! - dijo Pan devolviéndole la jugarreta que acaba de jugarle su mejor amiga.

Las dos jóvenes guerreras se miraron por un instante y comenzaron a reír a grandes carcajadas haciendo que todo el mundo que pasaba junto a ellas se volviera a mirarlas. Un camarero se dirigió hacía la mesa donde se encontraban y tomo nota de lo que querían, volviendo con ello al cabo de unos minutos. Bra volvió a poner toda su atención en la revista que estaba leyendo mientras Pan se devanaba los sesos intentando resolver los indescifrables problemas que tenía delante de ella en su cuaderno. Al cabo de un rato la morena dejó escapar una furibunda maldición de su boca.

¿Qué es lo que pasa Pan? - dijo Bra mirando sorprendida a su amiga.

No sé como se hacen estos malditos problemas – dijo Pan mesándose nerviosamente sus cabellos.

Bra dejó a un lado su revista y se sentó junto a su amiga, observó durante unos instantes los problemas de Pan y en seguida halló la forma de hacerlos.

Pan, son muy fáciles.

¡Para ti serán fáciles!. No se por que accedí a estudiar esta estúpida carrera – se quejó la nieta de Goku.

Pan. ¡Basta ya!, deja de comportarte como una niña. Eres una chica inteligente, sólo te falta prestar atención – amonestó la peliazul a su amiga.

Bra explicó a su amiga como hacer los ejercicios como una amorosa madre a su hijo, cuando pensó que Pan lo había entendido volvió a su revista. Al cabo de un rato en total silencio, este fue roto por la princesa Saiyan.

Mira Pan, este artículo es muy interesante. Habla sobre sobre los viajes astrales, en como el alma sale del cuerpo mientras dormimos y puede viajar en el tiempo y a otras dimensiones.

Bra, por favor, esas tonterías no me interesan. Estoy intentando acabar con estos malditos ejercicios , he venido aquí para que me ayudaras, no a escuchar supercherías varias de tus revistas de prensa amarilla. Mira, mejor me marcho a mi casa a acabar con esto – dijo Pan mientras metía sus cosas en el macuto que llevaba a la universidad.

Se marchó de la cafetería dejando a la pobre Bra estupefacta. Se montó en su auto-nave de segunda mano y puso rumbo a su hogar. Al llegar a su casa, sus padres no se encontraban en ella, estaban en uno de sus muchos viajes de trabajo, se dirigió a su habitación sentándose en su escritorio volcando toda su atención en esos malditos problemas de Dirección financiera que tan de cabeza le traían.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas los acabó y cuando su cabeza ya libre de todo estrés estudiantil, reparó en la terrible contestación que le dio a su amiga de la infancia se sintió sumamente culpable por su comportamiento para con ella, pero ya le pediría disculpas debidamente cuando la viera. Se sintió súbitamente aturdida por lo que se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su mullida cama dejando vagar su mente por distintos derroteros, se quedó profundamente dormida sin darse cuenta. Pero de repente se vio en su ciudad de noche junto a una larga cola de lo que parecía una discoteca, estaba segura de que era su ciudad pues conocía sus calles pero esta poseía un aíre distinto, se sintió completamente descolocada y perdida, por un momento un escalofrío cruzó su espalda.

Un joven salió a la puerta de la discoteca totalmente exasperado, pues sus amigos volvían a llegar tarde de nuevo. Cuando de repente vio una jovencita totalmente perdida y sintió una repentina ternura al verla tan perdida. Sólo la vio de perfil, pero la encontró bastante guapa. Iba vestida con un pantalón vaquero ajustado, una camiseta de manga corta ajustada con un estampado de rayas blancas y negras y su pelo moreno le caía sobre los hombros. Era una chica de una estatura considerable y un bonito cuerpo. Se acercó a ella sin ningún pudor ni precaución.

Hola linda. ¿Te has perdido? - dijo jovialmente el chico con una luminosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Esto es ciudad Satán ¿Verdad? - dijo Pan cada vez más aturdida, mientras miraba a ese desconocido que se había dirigido a ella. Era un chico pelirrojo de pelo largo,con unos pequeños pero bonitos ojos azules, una boca algo grande y bien formada, con un mentón cuadrado. Su tez era un tanto pálida e iba ataviado con un pantalón de un indescifrable color oscuro y una camisa blanca de manga larga con varios botones abiertos dejando ver un un pecho hirsuto.

Claro guapa. Todo el mundo conoce Ciudad Satán – dijo el joven sin entender, pero le daba igual, pues la chica le parecía una auténtica delicia. Tenía un tez blanca, unos grandes y chispeantes ojos negros, una nariz recta y una boca pequeña pero carnosa. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Yo?. Pan – dijo la joven Saiyan.

Yo me llamo Endimión – dijo el chico cogiendo a Pan de los hombros mientras la conducía al interior de la discoteca entre todo el gentío – Te vas a venir conmigo, no te puedo dejar ahí sola, se te ve tan perdida.

Pan se dejó conducir mansamente por ese desconocido, no entendía el por que de su comportamiento, pues nunca habría dejado a nadie que se tomara tanta licencia con ella como aquel joven, pero no podía hacer nada, pues cada vez se sentía mas aturdida y perdida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. De repente llegó a una zona más tranquila llena de mesas bajas y sofás, Endimión seguía guiándola hasta que se pararon frente a un grupo no muy numeroso de chicos y varias chicas. Eran unos cuantos años mayor que ella. El pelirrojo carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención del grupo de personas.

Chicos, os presento a Pan – dijo Endimión dando a la guerrera un leve empujoncito para que diera un paso adelante.

Casi todos los presentes volvieron la cabeza hacia ella y la saludaron jovialmente. Pan los fue estudiando uno por uno, se veían personas agradables. Como accionada por un muelle miró hacía la única persona que no la saludo, pero no podía poner cara a esa persona, pues estaba rodeado por un pequeño grupo de chicas.

El joven sintió una poderosa mirada sobre él, por lo que se hizo hueco entre su grupo de admiradoras que tanto le agobiaban pero que no tenía valor para decir que le dejaran en paz. Entonces vio a la propietaria de tal mirada. En ese momento le pareció la chica una auténtica aparición de otro mundo, iba vestida de forma normal pero dejaba insinuar un cuerpo bien formado, su rostro era completamente angelical,pero lo más mágico eran sus bellos ojos negros, tan llenos de vida y determinación a pesar de que se veía que estaba completamente perdida. Se veía tan distinta de todas aquellas chicas que intentaban conquistarle a todas horas, por lo que como accionado por un muelle sus pies parecieron cobra vida solos y poner rumbo hacía ella.

Hola – dijo el joven por iniciativa propia, cosa que no solía hacer muy a menudo, pues era un tanto retraído.

Al escuchar la penetrante voz del joven, Pan pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacía él. Su cara en ese momento era completamente de asombro, pues no podía creer lo que veía. Ante ella se hallaba el objeto de sus desvelos, Trunks Brief.

¡Trunks! - exclamó la Saiyan.

**Continuara ….**

**1-10-2011**

**Notas de autora :**

**Hola chicas, vuelvo al panorama del fanfiction como escritora después de unos cuantos meses ausente a pesar de leer fics y comentarlos. Os comenté en mi última actualización de un fic que había cobrado forma en mi mente sobre Mirai Trunks y Pan, pues he aquí el primer capítulo de dicho fic. Os recuerdo que no tiene nada que ver con los clásicos fics de Mirai y Pan,en el que ella se cuela en una maquina del tiempo y viaja al futuro, si no en viajes astrales xDDD, ya sabéis movidas de esas en las que el alma sale del cuerpo y puede viajar a través del tiempo y las dimensiones. Bueno también he de decir,que he escrito sin apenas ganas y que eso lo he notado en mi manera de expresarme y en el interés que pueda despertar en los lectores este capítulo, por lo que encuentro que no está muy bien redactado y que el capítulo es muy lineal y carente de interés, por lo que me gustaría que fuerais completamente sinceras y me dijerais que os aparecido sin temor por mucho que os hayan podido gustar mis anteriores fics.**

**Respecto de los otros fics, espero actualizarlos en los próximos 15 días, pues he empezado hace menos de un mes la universidad de nuevo y este cuatrimestre tengo muchos exámenes y trabajos programados y tengo que emplearme bien a fondo,entre mis estudios y el gimnasio, a parte de mi novio,amigos y escribir mis fics.**

**Bueno chicas, espero vuestros comentarios con críticas eso si,siempre constructivas, sin desprestigiar, ruegos,preguntas,ideas,lo que se os ocurra, siempre con educación, aunque las que habitualmente me leéis sois unos soles como casas :).**

**Un besazo muy grande**

**P.D : No he puesto el fic en la categoría que le corresponde de Mirai y Pan, pues sobre ellos solo hay uno en castellano y no me gustaría que la gente no tuviera oportunidad de leerlo, por no haber fics de ellos** **en nuestro idioma salvo ese, pero que quede claro que el fic es sobre Mirai Trunks y Pan.**


End file.
